Love me as I am!
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: Tennouji Naoki Kousei loved cute things since he was young, he much prefered his older sisters clothing over his own. Small things, cute things, sweet things, girls clothing, slikly hair. These were things he wanted badly, Henri Lucas told him it was okay to like them and to do as he pleased, so he did. But now he wonders, can anyone love him as he is now? Or should he change?


"Are you sure you didn't forget anything? Do you have your bag? Your textbooks? Did you iron your uniform? Did you brush your hair? Oh let me fix your uniform.." My big sister mumbled as she undid the bow on my uniform and retired it. She's such a worry wart sometimes... I stared up at her. Some would be shocked at how my sister was acting. The great Tennouji Mari, acting so concerned. I think she's more nervous than me..

"Mari, you're smothering me." I sighed and she blinked before apologizing and I smiled. "I'll be fine, I'm all grown up"

"I know...come to me if you need anything, kay?" She patted my head and I nodded.

"Obviously" I rolled my eyes before turning and walking away. My heart started to pound in my chest, I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. I took a deep to calm myself, my hands tightened around the handle of my bag. I glanced around the Halls nervously seeing if people were staring, as usual everyone was. It caused my heart to race as I completely forgot how to get to my class. Oh no, I can't focus...I can feel everyone's eyes on me...what do I do? Someone, Mari.. save me. My head swiveled around quickly, trying to get my bearings.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked and I blinked wriggling around to meet the kind smile of a black haired boy. I blinked and my mouth was dry, I couldn't say anything. Ending up nodding slightly he chuckled. "I see, you must be new, what class are you in?" He asked and I dug through my bag holding out my class number to him. "Oh, you're in my class. I'll walk you!" He declared, a soft smile made its way onto my lips as I thanked him quickly. As we walked in silence I found myself calming down slightly. He seems nice..

"What's you name?" I asked quietly. He blinked at smiled at my attempt to make conversation.

"Andou Sennosuke, what's yours?" He looked at me and I hesitated.

"Tennoji Naoki.." My voice came out far more soft and shy then I meant it to.

"T-Tennoji?" He asked in a state of shock. I blinked, oh no, this could be a problem. I nodded quickly looking away to turn a corner. Before I knew, someone bumped into me causing me to stumbled over the edge of a step and lose my footing.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted as I braced for impact, noticing I was too late to stop myself from plummeting down a flight of stairs. My eyes squeezed closed expecting the pain of the cold floor, but it never came. Instead, something warm was pressed against my back and arms encircled my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. "Pay attention to your surrounds hanabusa." A sharp voice hissed in my ear to someone else as the arms released me and I spun to see the face of my saviour. A boy with golden hair, and eyes to match, he had a displeased look on his face as he glared at another male, with...green hair? Thats unusual.. I blinked before opening my mouth to speak.

"T-Thank you...for saving me..and I'm truly sorry for being in the way!" I sputtered out causing the two new boys to look at me. The blond sighed.

"Never mind apologizing you weren't at fault, are you hurt anywhere?" He asked and I shook my head before a candy rose bouquet was shoved in my face.

"Have these as my way of saying sorry for putting you in such a dangerous situation" The green haired male stated then, as if on cue, he got this flirty smile. " Not that these can compare to your beauty..."

Oh no, I see where this is going...

"Tennoji-san! Are you okay!?" Andou ran over. "I saw what happened, oh dear what If something happened to you on your first day! That be horrible!" He spouted with worry. I laughed awkwardly as the others rose an eyebrow at me.

"Tennoji?" The blond mumbled and Andou blinked. "Kashino! Hanabusa!" He gasped seeming not noticing their appearance till now.

"Whose Tennoji-san?" The green haired male asked and I rose my hand timidly.

"That be me..." I laughed awkwardly and they all ended up staring at me like I grew horns or something. "B-Before you ask, yeah I'm related to Tennouji Mari..She's my big sister.." I looked at the floor. This is going to be a problem isn't it? Surprisingly after processing the information they mumbled to each other before dismissing the fact and introduced themselves to me before we returned to walking to our class in silence. This...got really awkward..I thought as I watched them talking amongst one another as I was left out of the conversation. I let out a small sigh as we got to the class. I glanced around the room nervously as a girl stood up and ran over to the other three boys next to me.

"You guys are late what took you so long?" She asked and Hanabusa laughed and gestured to me. She looked over and I jumped before bowing and apologizing repeatedly. The four of them looked taken back by my sudden apologizing.

"T-Tennoji-san, w-we weren't saying you did anything wrong" Andou laughed slightly.

"You apologize too much.." Kashino crossed his arms

"Naoki-chan please calm down." Hanabusa panicked slightly. I stood straight quickly tears pricking the corner of my eyes.

"DON'T CRY!" The three shouted panicking as I started apologizing again. I squeezed my eyes shut before someone touched my hands and I stopped apologizing and blinked at the girl.

"Your new right? You must be nervous. I completely understand I transferred here as well a few days ago." She smiled and a faint blush spread across my cheeks. "My names Amano Ichigo, what's your name?"

"N-Naoki! Tennoji Naoki!" I sputtered out and she giggled.

"Its nice to meet you Naoki-kun" She smiled and after a few seconds a smile broke out on my face.

"Pleasures mine Ichigo!" I was surprisingly calm now. She seems really nice. I like her!

~point of view change~ ~3rd person~

The sweets princes watched Ichigo interact with the new student. A pink colour lightly dusting their cheeks at the notice of the others smile.

'She's so cute~ I knew it was a good idea to show her directions~'

'What beautiful pale skin~ Those legs~ That smile~ That golden hair~ She's totally my type~'

'Maybe I'm hallucinating but she smelt like chocolate...and ..for some reason my hearts beating really fast...heh...must be because I was the hero~"

Just as their thoughts ended the teacher walked in and sent everyone to their seats except Naoki and had the student stand at the front of the class.

"Everyone this is our new student, please introduce yourself" He looked at the other who nodded.

~Naokis point of view~

"Hi, My names Tennoji Naoki, I am related to Tennouji Mari, she's my big sister, I like sweets and cute things. I can also speak french and german fluently. Its nice to meet you all" I smiled widely, thanks to that girl, ichigo, my nervousness had melted away. It was so easy to talk. As my eyes scanned the class and landed on her waving to me. I lifted my hand and waved back lightly as I was dismissed to my seat.

I walked over and slipped into the awaiting chair. I glanced at Ichigo whose seat was next to mine.

She's pretty...

I shook my head quickly to dismiss my thoughts and zoned out for most of my lessons, chin leaning on my hand. Other hand twisting the end of a pig tail lightly. My mind wandered as lessons progressed, throughout the day, I did well in all my classes. I had even zoned out when making sweets before I knew it my teacher tapped my shoulder and I blinked looking at her. She looked shocked and I blinked.

"Um...Did I do something wrong?" I asked before glancing at my workstation and biting my lip. Dang it.. I did it again. The entire counter was covered in mille crepe. "Oh, sorry..I kinda..made a lot I guess.." I laughed awkwardly and the rest of my class stared at me and I laughed awkwardly.

"Should I throw them out?" I asked and the teacher shook her head rapidly before tasting each one I made and smiled at me.

"Perfectly made!" She declared "And here I thought because you were late you weren't going to finish in time" She laughed and I smiled and bowed to her as I began to clean up, ending up just packing up each mille crepe in a box and taking them to Mari after class. She happened to still be practicing and most of her class still there.

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! I made extra mille crepe" I called out the moment I threw open the door causing her to jump and almost mess up her icing and causing most to look over, I suppose it was strange, a middle school student, bursting into the room with arms full of sweets boxes.

"Naoki, jeez, what are you doing?" She turned to me as I dumped the boxes down on the nearest free work station.

"I went a little over bored in class, so i made a lot, it happens all the time, and usually I eat them all myself, but it's the first thing I made in class so I wanted you to have some Nee-sama. The teacher said I made them perfectly and took the time to taste them all, it made me really happy. " I smiled and opened the boxes setting out the plates and turning with one in hand and a wide smile before someone knocked the plate out of my hand and my eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing here? You a middle school student, you're not allowed here...speaking so casually to Princess Tennoji! And bringing these low class sweets in here..." The male in front of me hissed, I stared up at him with wide eyes. Blue hair, blue eyes, tall frame..he's like the opposite of me...this is kinda scary. It was the first time someone had spoke and acted so cruelly towards me.

"Rui, calm down." Mari stepped forward.

"Princess Tennoji.." He turned to my sister.

"Rui, this is -"

"Ahaha...right. How stupid of me, I should be more respectful. So sorry" I laughed awkwardly and turned back to my mille crepes and started to pack them up. "It was silly of me to bring such low class sweets in here, I'll just throw them out. Sorry for causing trouble" I laughed slightly and started to put the plates back in the boxed and bent down picking up the now shattered pieces of plate on the floor. The room was quiet. I could feel the eyes of those around me. I stood up and smiled at the other male who appeared shocked as I got a ran and bent back down to wash the mess off the floor. I felt like crying, I was use to people talking cruely to my, but this, on my first day. It was a shock. I stood up and threw away my sweets and took the plates away before picking up my bag.

"Well, once again, I apologize for my rudeness...forgive me" I bowed from the doorway and turned to Mari bowing slightly. Her eyes looked a little sad as I smiled and waved lightly before leaving to my dorm. When I walked in and got dressed in more casual clothing and pulled my hair out of the pig tails and brushing it back up into a high ponytail and flopping on my bed. The other side of the room looked neat and tidy. I closed my eyes.

"Marmalad, I'm done changing you can come out now." I yawned putting my hands behind my head with a sigh. A small but plopped on my forehead.

"That boy was sure mean! You didn't do anything wrong! Hmpf! I wanted to see honey-sama..." A small male voice mumbled.

"Yeah yeah, you totally like her don't you, thats my sisters spirit its kinda...ew" I laughed.

"Maybe for you! But me and honey-sama aren't related or anything so its fine!" Marmalad, my sweet spirit whined. "Any way, Kousei..is it okay for you to be using a fake name? Your sister agreed to go along with it but..."

"Its fine, I'm not using a fake name, its my middle name...plus if people knew who I really was they'd flip" I sighed. "Though, those three suckers..." I sighed

"The girl figured it out though! She's smart~" Marmalade laughed. I yawned.

"I'm tired..lets sleep Marmalad.." I mumbled. He snuggled into my side as my eyes fell shut I heard the door open. oh, a room mate...I wonder..who it is..

~Time skip~

I was getting dressed for my next cooking class. I was trying my hair up before putting on my shirt, I was getting quite a few stares. As the door opened.

"No no! What I'm trying to say is Naoki is a-" Andous voice ran out and I looked over placing a hand on my hip putting a hand on the back of my neck.

"I'm what?" I asked. The group stopped and rigidly turned to me. I tilted my head back slightly. Kashino and Hanabusa's face twisted in shock.

"YOUR A BOY!?"

* * *

Me: Hi! okay so this Idea came from a conversation me and my cousin had about the sweets princes wondering how they react to a crossdresser. I'm not sure how this'll end, if it'll be a yaoi or straight so bare with me!

Kashino: Yaoi?

Hanabusa: Love between two..males...

Kashino: OH GOD YOU MEAN

Hanabusa: *sighs* Yes..I do..

Andou: *shock*

Me: Okay! Ichigo handle the disclaimer!

Ichigo: Author-sama only owns her own characters, and the idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner!


End file.
